We Who Watch
by Mikee
Summary: Dialogue in poem form. Harry and Severus contemplate each other, their relationship, and the future on Harry's last day at Hogwarts. **Complete**
1. Default Chapter

General Disclaimer regarding any Harry Potter characters found within my writing 

All fiction or poems within this site are the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally. Occasionally they see fit to take over the story, and then I am their tool. 

We Who Watch 

by: Mikee  
I have watched you, Professor  
Your almost Elizabethan carriage  
The dramatic billowing of your robes as you stalk the halls  
The Machiavellian manner in which you control your surroundings  
  
I have watched you, child  
Your reckless lazy carriage  
The swirling of your robes as you rush head-long into life  
The absence of control in your life  
  
I have watched you, Professor  
Studied demeanor  
Mask of tragedy firmly in place  
Impassive expression  
Belied by smoldering eyes  
  
I have watched you, child  
Casual demeanor  
Absent mask of any stripe  
Passionate expression  
Enhanced by smoldering eyes  
  
You have about you, Professor  
A bit of MacBeth  
A touch of the raven  
And a practiced dark deportment  
  
You have about you, Child  
A bit of Oliver Twist  
A touch of Puck  
And a light carefree deportment  
  
I have studied you, Professor  
The Shakespearian cadence of your speech  
Theatrical timbre of your voice   
You the predator, lo these seven years  
  
I have studied you, Child  
The unstructured cadence of your speech  
Adolescent timbre of your voice  
You the cunning prey, lo these seven years  
  
I have feared you, Professor  
Who will be your prey now?  
And who will be your nemesis when this term has ended?  
Whom will you torment in my stead?  
  
I have feared you, Child  
Feared you'd not guard yourself  
Feared I'd catch you unprepared  
And end the competition prematurely  
  
I had feared you, Professor  
Your scathing retort  
Biting sarcasm  
Did you not realize I abandoned the fear?  
  
I had feared you, Child  
Your measured retort  
Absent sarcasm  
Did you not realize my fear grew?  
  
I have watched you, Professor  
Watching me  
I have glanced and caught you unawares  
Watching me  
On whom shall your gaze fall on the morrow?  
  
I have watched you, Child  
Watching me  
I have glanced and caught you aware  
Watching me  
On an empty chair my gaze shall fall come the morrow.  
  
I have studied you, Professor  
You stride between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables  
As you sweep into the Great Hall  
Your eyes now bore into me  
  
I have studied you, Child  
As at Gryffindor table you hold court  
And in Gryffindor camaraderie you revel  
Your eyes avoid me  
  
With your first enemy now vanquished, Professor  
And your second soon to depart  
On whom will you focus your ire?  
Against whom will you now rail?  
  
With our first enemy now a mere memory  
Foolish boy, didst thou think thee my new enemy  
Against whom or what shall I direct my enmity  
Upon your imminent departure  
  
I have watched you, Professor  
And caught you unawares  
Onyx eyes heavy lidded  
Lips almost imperceptibly parted  
  
I have watched you, Child  
And been caught unawares  
Emerald eyes; anticipation bright  
Moist lips wantonly inviting  
  
When the morrow dawns, Professor  
In whose eyes will you seek new competition  
From whom will you derive dark pleasure of the predator  
Who will take my place as the object of your unrequited desire  
  
I have watched you, Child  
Beyond all reason  
Beyond all hope and grasp  
Beyond endurance  
  
For, Professor, though not asked, I will advise now  
Do not attach yourself too firmly to one   
Do not dependant grow on a replacement  
As I shall return two years hence  
And claim my place, my Professor  
  
When the morrow comes  
Alone again in suffering  
The hunt shall resume   
Your place is yours alone; there'll be no other  
But the competitor shall not be denied his challenge. 


	2. We Who Watch Two Years Later

This poem is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally.   
  
I received a few requests for a sequel to 'We Who Watch'. Here it is. I fear it falls woefully short of the original; however, more often than not, that is the case with sequels. I find I am good company in that respect. My sequel misses the mark. Please don't flame me. I know it is lacking.   
  
Thank you, Dru, for all your help converting this to html. I do appreciate your help and patience. 

  
  
*** 

  
**We Who Watch - Two Years Later **  
By: Mikee   
  
I'm still watching you, Professor   
Elizabethan carriage still intact   
Still your robes billow dramatically   
Still Machiavellian in your control   
  
I am still watching you, Child   
Lazy carriage lost to your youth   
The swirl of your robes tempered by maturity   
Your new control over your life   
  
I'm still watching you, Professor   
Studied demeanor   
Now second nature   
Impassive expression   
Maintained at all cost   
  
I am still watching you, Child   
Practiced demeanor   
Constructing your first mask   
Guarded expression   
Hiding pain lurking within sad eyes   
  
You have about you, Professor   
A bit of a poet   
A flair for the dramatic   
And a seemingly haughty deportment   
  
You have about you, Child   
A bit of a warrior   
A touch of philosopher   
And a newly reserved deportment   
  
I'm still studying you, Professor   
The measured rhythm of your speech   
Melodious harmonics of your voice   
You, the pedagogue hermit lo these long two years.   
  
I am still studying you, Child   
The silent communication of your eyes   
Replacing the youthful lilt of your voice   
You, the reclusive scholar lo these long two years   
  
I have missed you, Professor   
Your cunning pursuit   
Of an imagined nemesis   
Your scathing sarcasm   
  
I have missed you, Child   
Your evasive maneuvers   
Outwitting the seasoned predator   
Your calculated avoidance of consequences   
  
I have missed you, Professor   
And as promised two years past   
I shall return   
On the morrow, my Professor, I claim my place   
  
I have missed you, Child   
And on the morrow I shall await   
Your promise to full   
On the morrow, Child, the predator shall have his prey.   
  
I have missed you, my Professor   
And on the morrow   
By your side my place I'll take   
By your side my life I'll bond   
  
I have missed you, Child   
And on the morrow   
The sadness in your eyes   
I shall endeavor to ease   
  
I have loved you, my Professor   
Lo these many years   
And come the morrow   
That mask of tragedy I shall try to break   
  
I have cared for you, Child   
Lo these many years   
And come the morrow   
That loneliness in your heart I shall attempt to banish.   
  
~~~ Finis   
  
This is the beginning for Severus and Harry, and the end of this 'poem.'   



	3. We Who Watch Third and Final Installment

This poem is the product of my own mind (muddled though it may be). The characters are, sadly, not mine. They belong to J. K. Rowling. I just play with them, and bend them to my will occasionally.   
  
Dedicated to: Viscountess Babbles-On   
With immense gratitude to Dru for all your help formatting my poems into html.   
  
  
**We Who Watch - Third and final Installment **  
From Dumbledore's perspective - Five years after Harry's return.  
  
By: Mikee   
  
I have watched you, Children   
You, the stayed professor   
Commanding and unyielding.   
You, the misunderstood student   
Insecure and uncertain.   
  
I have watched you, Professor   
Barking orders, demanding respect   
The artful dodger, but who baited evil   
Escaping by wit and cunning alone.   
  
I have watched you, Child   
Subservient to cruelty, succumbing to none   
Another artful dodger, but who eluded evil   
Escaping by luck and courage alone.   
  
I have watched you, Children   
As your paths crossed and re-crossed   
You, Professor, sarcastic and caustic   
You, Child, trusting yet guarded.   
  
I have watched you, Professor   
Watching him   
Protecting, unseen, a kindred spirit   
Lurking in shadows protecting the world   
and your heart.   
  
I have watched you, Child   
Watching him   
Protecting the protector   
Rushing heedless to save the world   
and your love.   
  
I have watched you, Children   
You, Professor, foreboding silence   
Enshrouded you as closely as skin   
You, Child, exuberant joie de vivre   
Encircled you like an aura.   
  
You had about you, Professor   
A caricature of the Grim Reaper   
A touch of Shakespeare   
And a strident demeanor.   
  
You had about you, Child   
A flotilla of myths   
A distain of pathos   
And a wary demeanor.   
  
I have watched you, Children   
You, Professor, your care obscured   
Buried by your torment   
You, Child, a camouflage of characters   
Mantling your pain.   
  
I have watched you, my boy   
Your gradual acceptance of friendship   
Your grudging participation in life   
Your final reliance on another.   
  
I have watched you, my child   
Your assiduous pursuit of friendship   
Your industrious quest to belong   
Your final acquisition of one you now hold dear.   
  
I have watched you, my children   
Learning to accept your lot   
Learning to rejoice in your bond   
Learning to revel in your lives.   
  
I have watched enthralled, my children   
As you grew, as you learned   
As you fought and triumphed   
As you slew your demons and   
Claimed your birthrights.   
  
I have watched all this and more   
I have studied you both, my children   
And learned lessons taught   
By neither book nor school.   
  
I have watched you, my children   
Watching each other   
I have found joy watching you both   
Learning to trust in each other.   
  
I shall continue to watch   
As I shall continue to learn   
As you continue to watch   
As you continue to grow


End file.
